X-23: Origin
by HOBOKAT
Summary: One-Shot. The story of Wolverines clone, X-23. This is her origin of how she grows as a person but mainly focuses on her mother, Sarah Kinney’s point of view. It's a very tragic read as well. you have been warned. (I will probably continue it if the reviews are decent and you want to see this as a series.)


_**This is just a one-shot of one of my favorite characters in the Marvel universe. If the reviews are decent and people want this as a series, I'll continue. Since there were really no dates that I know of in the comics, i'm making them up.**_

 _ **This story is really dark and brutal, so if you don't like that kinda thing, I suggest you don't read this.**_

 _ **I don't own any of these characters. Even the story is mostly based off of the comics. But with my own darkness added to it.**_

 _ **Anyway without further ado.**_

 **X-23: Origin**

 _ **Canada, 1979 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

Scientists, gather around inside a small laboratory in a facility that is located in the middle of the forests of Canada. They were there to witness the creation of a new weapon. A weapon that could be used to kill for a price. A weapon that could be used to even alter the course of medicine if they wanted to go that route. But the government wasn't really interested in saving lives in that form. They wanted a life or several to be taken in order to get what they want. To save lives in a gruesome and unnecessary way.

James Howlett, also known as Logan, or better known as the Wolverine volunteered to become their guinea pig. He thought that what they were gonna do to him, was going to make the world a safer place. But that was never the intention. Never their intention.

"Is he ready?" One man asks one of the scientists.

The scientist just nods, not looking up from the monitor that displayed an X-ray of Logan's skeleton.

"Excellent. Proceed with the adamantium bonding process." The man commanded the scientist next to him. The scientist presses several switches and buttons that made a loud whirring sound as Logan is lowered into the the large tank, with the only thing that was supporting him was an oxygen mask. His mutant abilities prevented him from using amnesia, so he was about to feel a whole lot of pain from this. But he was ready for it. _Whatever it took to make the world a better place_ , he thought.

"Welcome everybody. Today you are about to witness the birth of Weapon X." The man said in a voice that carried across the room.

Logan who was now submerged in the tank of nearly ice cold water was slightly startled by the large injection needles that were also being lowered into the water. The needles slowly started spreading out towards the sections across his body that were marked specifically for the needles to enter.

"I really hope he survives this. The other subjects weren't as successful." The scientist said with concern.

"Have faith, Dale. I've seen him take a whole rocket launcher explosion before and he walked away from it like it was a paper cut" The man said to the scientist known as Dale Rice.

"If he does survive this, what are we gonna do about your promise that he would be changing the world Striker?" Dale asked him.

"I'm one step ahead. I plan on wiping his memory. The only thing that he will know is how to be a cold blooded killer." Striker explained.

 _I'm one step ahead. I plan on wiping his memory. The only thing that he will know is how to be a cold blooded killer._ Those words rung inside of Logan. The ability they weren't aware of, was his heightened senses. He could smell like a canine, and could hear like a bat. But before Logan could even react, the needles penetrated his skin and started coating his skeleton with the molten indestructible metal.

Even though he could heal within seconds, all Logan felt at that point was immense pain. Both physical and mental. Logan felt betrayed. He felt anger course through his veins but couldn't do much with all the Adamantium that was being injected onto him. Memories started to flash before Logan's eyes, he felt all the loss that he had experienced over his long life hit him all at once. Now with all of this new built up anger from his past experiences and now his current ones, Logan blacked out. He passed out due to the immense pain that affected his mind and his body.

"Cmon!" Striker said to nobody in particular.

"Ninety percent!" Dale said with complete astonishment. But his surprise quickly faded when he looked at Logan's heart rate. "He's beginning to flat line!" he then adds with worry. _He didn't want his experiment to fail again._

"He will survive! I know he can!" Striker said hopeful. _He believed that the Wolverine will become the ultimate weapon._

"Ninety-six percent!" Dale shouted.

The monitor displayed that Logan's skeleton was almost complete. He was almost there to becoming the ultimate weapon.

"Ninety-nine!" Dale updated again as he monitored both the X-ray and heart monitor.

"Cmon old friend! You can do this!" Striker said to himself.

"One hundred percent. He didn't survive." Dale said sadly. _He wasn't happy that his experiment failed yet again._

Striker just bashed his fists on the desk in anger. "Dammit!" he had invested a lot of time and money into trying to create Weapon X, and it blew up in his face. Striker jolted his head at the monitor very quickly when he heard the heart monitor beep again. Instead of seeing it flat lining, he saw that it was going back to normal.

"His pulse is steadying." Dale said completely surprised. He had succeeded in creating his weapon.

 _I'm one step ahead. I plan on wiping his memory. The only thing that he will know is how to be a cold blooded killer._

Those were the only words that came to Logan's mind as he regained conscious. _He felt heavier now, he now felt weak. But that didn't matter. He wasn't gonna become their toy. He was gonna get out of this hell hole, and kill everyone inside._ Logan's new adamantium claws that were given to him hours earlier before the main procedure, lashed out in a loud _'SNIKT'_ being heard as he bursts out of the tank in a feral rage state as soldiers who were also inside for this very reason aim at him.

Striker was confused. He didn't know to why he was acting feral. Striker eyes widen, when he thinks back to the years he had known James Howlett. _He remembered when they were in the same unit in Vietnam. When he found out he was a mutant. He had told him that his senses were more superior than to a normal person._ "Take him down!" Striker commanded in fear as he saw Logan hop out if the tank and started gutting the scientists that were unfortunate enough to be standing within close proximity to him.

 _ **New York City, 1998 (Sutter Industries)**_

Both a woman and a man sit in a luxurious looking office building that overlooked the vast beauty of the sprawling metropolis. The man looked like he was in his early forties with a bald head but a wise looking face that lacked any wrinkles. The woman had raven black hair that was tied up in a bun and had piercing light green eyes. Both were dressed in simple business attire that made them look more professional as a result.

"So Ms. Kinney. What do you say?" The man asks the woman that was sitting just opposite of him, before tossing a magazine onto the desk. The desk revealed several issues of time magazine that displayed the woman holding a beaker or vial and said _**'1998's top scientists'**_

"It's Doctor Kinney, and I'm very tempted Mr. Sutter. I will accept your offer." Doctor Kinney said enthusiastically.

"Please Doctor Kinney, call me Martin." He said with a smile as he stood up.

"Please call me Sarah." Kinney said as she also rose from her seat and shook Martin's hand.

"When do you think you can start?" Martin asked Sarah with curiosity. He wanted to start ras soon as he could.

"I can start today. I just need to pack some belongings before I leave." Sarah said as they both started walking to the door. "When will we be leaving to wherever you said this facility is located?" She then added.

"It's classified for now. Just meet me at the airport tomorrow afternoon at two-thirty." Martin simply responded as he reached for the door handle.

When Martin opened the door he was greeted with a young man that was in his mid-twenties. He had short red hair and a serious look to his face. "Zander!" Martin said Surprised. "It's actually good that you are here."

Zander looks down at the woman who was slightly older than himself. "Who's this?" He asked Martin.

"Zander, this is Doctor Sarah Kinney. Sarah this is Doctor Zander Rice." Martin said, introducing the two.

Zander reluctantly holds out his hand for the woman to shake. Sarah glad accepts and shakes his hand which he gave a tight grip to.

"So why is she here?" Zander asked disrespectfully.

"She is a mutant geneticist. She is gonna take over as the head supervisor in your project." Martin informs Zander. His eyes just widen in complete shock and anger. He couldn't believe this, he thought.

"Your putting her in charge of my father's work!?" Zander bursted out in anger.

"She knows what she is doing. More so than we did Zander. With her we could have a success within months!" Marin said to Zander with an annoyed tone. He was tired of Zander acting like a spoiled brat. He needed to grow up sooner or later.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Sarah said awkwardly as she strolls out of the office fairly quickly.

 _ **Canada, 1998 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

 _ **8 months later:**_

Sarah Kinney has been working day and night, sometimes not even sleeping and barely eating. When she arrived, Sarah was told about the mutant that she would be cloning. James Howlett. Also known as the Wolverine. She heard stories between the men and women of the facility about this man, he had killed countless scientists. Sarah even heard rumors that Zander's father was one of the casualties, but decided to ignore it for now.

 _Twenty two failed attempts._ That was the only thing that was written on Doctor Sarah Kinney's journal. _Twenty two failed attempts._ She knew the cause of this as well, it was the y-chromosome.

 _The DNA sample that she was given, had only one y-chromosome. It was too damaged to be used. There was on my one way to fix this problem without having to delay the project indefinitely. The only solution to the problem and both Zander and Martin turned it down. They didn't like the idea one bit. They told me that this wasn't a fantasy where I would play house and have a little play toy. Idiots! They are both idiots if they think I'm going to get attached to it! Maybe I should just create the embryo? They would have no choice but to use it and one day they'll thank me?_

Sarah cut herself off of emotions years ago. _She remembered the nights when her father would come home drunk and do things to her that would be traumatic in later life. She hated those memories. She hated her father for all the things that he had done to her. He was the reason why Sarah had became so isolated. So cold._

 _ **Canada, 1998 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

 _ **The Next Morning:**_

"You did what!?" Martin shouted in frustration. Sarah had done it. She made the embryo even when he had told her not to.

"What I did do Martin! Was save your ass millions of dollars!" Sarah.yelled back in anger.

"Sarah. You have gone off the deep end this time!" Martin said as he plopped back into his office chair.

"Hold on Martin. I actually agree with Sarah for once." Zander who was sitting at the far end of the conference room spoke up. "A little girl who could be as superior to Weapon X, but more petite and more dangerous."

"What are you suggesting then Zander?" Martin sighed. _He thought that arguing was pointless right now._

"I suggest that we let Sarah play her card. We'll use the embryo and create a just as efficient killing machine." Zander explained. "But however, we don't have a surrogate mother yet because of her creating it without our knowledge. Sarah will--" He was about to say before being interrupted.

"Hell no!" Sarah said in a bitter tone. "I'm not carrying a weapon!"

"It's either that or you let it die!" Zander pressed on.

"He has a point Sarah. I don't agree with this whole ordeal but since we don't have time to find a surrogate, we need you to do this." Martin agreed with Zander's statement.

Sarah just glared daggers at both of them. Her plan backfired on her. _She didn't want to carry something that would probably be responsible for the deaths of hundreds._ "Fine. I'll do it." she said in a tone that sounded like a teenage girl pouting because she didn't get her way.

 _ **Canada, 1998 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

 _ **9 Months Later:**_

 _Nine months. Nine months since she had agreed to carry the weapon that she created. Sarah Kinney was lying down on a gurney in the medical wing of the facility. Just minutes ago her water had broke and was about to give birth to the weapon. She had never experienced the pain she had felt just now and she had the feeling that it was gonna get worse._

 _ **12 Hours Later:**_

Sarah Kinney lies on a hospital bed inside the medical wing of the facility. _She was holding the very weapon she swore to not get attached to. But it was too late. She had brought life to the tiny person she was holding and she felt something for her. Sarah felt love towards the weapon. Something she hadn't felt in years. Sarah loved the child but she knew what it was destined for._

A short moment later, Zander busts into the room with two armed guards next to him. "Take the child" he said to one of the guards. The guard complies and walks towards Sarah.

"No! Stay away!" Sarah shouted as she tried to keep her small child from the guard.

"I told you not to get attached Sarah!" Zander raised his voice which made Sarah jump a bit. "Give me the child or I promise you, that you'll never see it again." he then added bitterly.

Sarah reluctantly complied. _She didn't want to lose her child. She wanted to see her, be with her. But what kind of life will she have? She will be trained to be a killer. She will be raised to be the ultimate weapon and she was responsible for it._

 _ **Canada, 2005 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

A seven year old girl sat in the corner of a dark room. It was cold, and it was very dark. The only source of light that could be seen was coming from under the large metal door. The girl was huddled with her face buried in between her legs. _She was so cold. She didn't like feeling cold. The only warmth she had was a thin faded pink dress that didn't do much against the cold room._

Suddenly, the large metal door opened, with Zander Rice, Sarah Kinney and an old man that was wearing some weird robes enter inside.

 _Sarah hated seeing her daughter being treated like an animal. She had tried to convince both Zander and Martin to at least give her a blanket and pillow but they said that she needed to learn how to not feel comfort. They wanted her to be able to survive in even the most inhumane environments, if that was just in a cold climate in another part of the world or being captured by the enemy and being thrown in a cell of the exact same nature as this one._

The old man walks up to the little girl and reaches his hand for her to take. The girl was about to when Zander comes between them and grabs the old man's hand. "I told you no touching!" Zander reminded the old man before letting go. The old man nods and ushers the girl to follow him. The little girl gets up off the ground, still shivering like a small dog, but closely follows the old man.

 _ **Canada, 2005 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

 _ **2 Days Later:**_

The little girl lies on a bed inside the very room that James Howlett was experimented in. It since has been renovated and now displayed a more modern adamantium bonding tank than compared to the one Logan used all those years ago. But that wasn't why she was here. The little girl had been tortured for the past two days. She had been subjected to the most severe and inhumane torture techniques that could be used. Some were as bad as pulling off fingernails or electrocuting her with a battery and jump starter cables. Even waterboarding was used on the small seven year old girl. All that trauma had caused her mutant powers to manifest and reveal themselves. She display fast healing which was a relief to Zander and Martin. _But Sarah was just glad that she would be okay. She was wrong_.

The little girl also developed her bone claws that the original Wolverine had. But hers were different, she had two in each hand and what was even weirder was that she had one in each foot as well. Since she was still too young to have her skeleton coated with the indestructible metal, Martin and Zander decided that she was ready. And are about to coat her bone claws.

Zander was in charge of the procedure, he wanted to extract her claws and coat them. One of the doctors inside was about to put the anesthesia mask on the little girl until Zander grabs the doctor's hand. "That doesn't work on her." He said simply.

"Then how will we get the claws out?" The doctor asked Zander confused.

Zander just glares at the doctor. "Leave." He said to the doctor.

"I can't just leave Doctor Rice!" The doctor argued.

"If you don't! You'll wish you had!" Zander shout in anger. The doctor nods in fear and quickly exits the room. When the room is empty, with only him and the girl remaining. Zander looks down at the girl's terrified form. "You'll pay for what you did to my father you animal!" Zander said menacingly.

All that could be heard inside the room was the sound of a saw blade whirring and the sound of a little girl screaming in agony. Sarah who was outside heard it all. _She heard the screams. The pain. Sarah leans against the wall and falls to the ground with tears in her eyes and quietly cries in her arms as she continues to torture herself with the sounds of her daughter's screams._

 _ **Canada, 2011 (Weapon X Facility, Unknown Location)**_

Sarah Kinney, Martin Sutter and Zander Rice stand in what appears to be a command center. The room had various monitors that showed street cameras, while one displayed a photo of a thirteen year old girl with a heart monitor as well. Next to the girl was the codename: X-23. Since the girl was the 23rd attempt she was given that name. That was her only name.

"Where is she?" Sarah asked when she saw no visual of X-23 on any of the cameras.

"If the bitch died, I'll kill her myself!" the woman behind Sarah said in a bitter tone. _She was X-23's quote on quote new mentor. The woman was named Kimura, the only thing that she had really ever done for X-23 was beat her to a pulp for disobeying orders. She would even sometimes beat her for the fun of it. It was sick! The reason why X-23 couldn't kill her was because Kimura was a mutant herself. She had unbreakable skin that X-23 couldn't penetrate._

"She'll show up." Martin said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Suddenly X-23 can be seen climbing a ladder on a fire escape while three men with rifles open fire at her from below. X then grabs a handgun from her thigh holster and fires three accurate shots that hit all three men between the eyes, killing them instantly.

"I'm guessing she killed her target then?" Sarah asked Martin. Martin simply nods and continues to watch the screen.

"She's the best at her job" Zander then responds. _Even though he hated X-23 with a passion, he couldn't help but admire her killing abilities._

"How much time does she have remaining?" Sarah then asks Martin.

Martin looks down at his watch. "She has two and a half minutes left. She'll make it to the evac point" Martin said.

 _The screen showed X-23 running across rooftop to rooftop like that one video game that Zander allowed her to play that one time. The one with the guys wearing the hoods and would jump off of unbelievable tall buildings, and land in hay bales._ After a minute, X makes it to the evac point where a helicopter is waiting for her. She quickly jumps, as the helicopter turns around and leaves the area.

"See. Twenty eight seconds left, and she made it." Martin said confidently.

"Twenty eight seconds!? She could have done better!" Kimura snarled. "She is definitely getting punished."

"You touch her and you'll wish--" Sarah interjected before getting interrupted.

"Or you'll what? You'll give me a spanking?" Kimura said mockingly, laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm a mutant geneticist remember? I know your weaknesses!" Sarah said defensively.

"Ladies! Either settle down or leave!" Martin said to both of them. _He hated when those two started arguing over the weapon. He didn't get why Sarah always did so, and he also didn't understand why Kimura was so abusive. But as long as X-23 was doing what she was made to do, he didn't care._

 _ **12 Hours Later:**_

Outside of the facility was dark and it was cold. The Canadian wilderness was probably one of the most coldest places you could live in. Ok second coldest if you consider Russia's winters and the Arctic. Martin, Zander, Sarah, and Kimura stand near the doors of the facility, waiting as the helicopter that contains their most valuable asset.

Once the helicopter touched down, X-23 hops out of it and makes her way to the group. X-23 never really spoke, _she wasn't allowed to unless her mission required it. But other than that, Sarah has never had her daughter actually speak to her. Even when she would secretly ready Pinocchio to her at night to help her sleep, X-23 was mostly mute._

X-23 stands before everyone, waiting to get debriefed on her mission. Before Martin could ask, Kimura launches her right fist into X-23's face, and making her fall to the ground. "You should have done better at your timing X!" Kimura shouted in anger as she starts kicking X-23 repeatedly which causes bones in her ribcage to break and heal instantly. _That was the worst about everything that Kimura did. She would torture X-23 for hours because of her ability to heal quickly. She was like a plaything for Kimura. It was really messed up. Sarah hated seeing her daughter in so much pain. It was her fault that she brought her into this world._

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled as she stood in front of X-23, preventing Kimura from landing another kick. "You're hurting her!"

"That's the whole point!" Kimura said sarcastically.

"Stay the hell away from her you bitch!" Sarah said venomously. _She had enough of watching her daughter take shit from everyone while she just watched_.

Kimura pulls out one of her handguns from her thigh holsters and aims it between Sarah Kinney's eyes. _Sarah stood there in shock, she didn't know what to do. She thought that Martin and Zander would probably let Kimura kill her. She wasn't necessarily needed anymore, she was only there because X-23 refused to take orders under their command if they were to kill the only last person who treated her like a human being._

"Try anything like that again, and I'll make sure that I pull the trigger." Kimura snarled at Sarah before she reluctantly lowers her pistol and walks back inside the building.

Sarah immediately turns around and kneels down to check on X-23. "Are you alright?" Sarah asks her with concern. X-23 just nods and stands back up with Sarah trying to help.

"You treat that thing like it's a child." Zander scoffed as he also went back inside.

"Sarah" Martin said as he put knelt down with her. Even though X-23 was no longer lying on the ground, she still stayed there. "I know you care about her. But you must understand that she will never be normal."

"How could you say that." Sarah whispered to herself.

Martin heard her say something but it was too quiet. "What did you say?" he asked.

"How the hell could you say that Martin!" Sarah snapped at him. "You have a son! And you can look at her?" She said, pointing at X-23. "And not feel my pain!?"

Martin was taken back by Sarah's outburst. He stood and and started walking towards the door, also grabbing X-23 by her tiny arm, and dragging her with him. "You're fired Sarah. You have become too attached to her. If you're not gone by morning, I'll have Kimura deal with you." Martin said rather too calm.

 _Sarah stood outside of the facility alone. That was what she had felt at that moment. Alone. She had tried so hard to fight for X-23, she wanted her to be somewhat normal. Now she stood there alone because of her mistake. One of her many mistakes. He first being, creating X-23, giving her this shitty life she now had. It wasn't even a life. She was property to Martin and Zander now. Sarah had lost, she had lost her daughter and now she was completely and utterly alone._

 _ **2 Hours Later:**_

Sarah Kinney sat on her bed in her room that she had inhabited for the last thirteen years. She was piling her belongings into her suitcase but couldn't bare it. She had been crying for almost an hour already. Sarah was about to leave this place in the morning. _She was about to leave her daughter here with these monsters. She was never the monster that she was created to be, X-23 was just being controlled. Sarah is interrupted from her brooding when she hears a knock at her door._

"Just leave me alone!" Sarah shouted, not even attempting to move from her spot. She then hears the knock again which infuriates her. Sarah walks up to the door with her fists balled in anger. "I told you that I would be gone by morn--" Sarah was about to say when she saw X-23 standing at her door, covered head to toe in blood. _Sarah stood there in shock. She was relieved that it wasn't Kimura or Zander but she was still shocked that she was covered in blood._ Sarah moves slightly, giving X-23 enough room to enter her quarters before Sarah quickly closes the door and locks it.

Before X-23 could react, Sarah engulfs her in a big hug that surprised X. She had never hugged anyone before. It felt warm. It felt loving. X-23 returns the embrace, with them standing there for a long moment. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this for you." Sarah said, releasing the hug.

"It's okay." X-23 simply said in a soft tone. "I know you love me even though you aren't allowed to show it."

Sarah was taken aback by this. She had never had her daughter speak to her before. She never expected her to speak. "What did you do?" Sarah asked X-23, pointing her head at her blood covered hands.

"I-I killed Martin Sutter." X-23 said with anger starting to boil inside her.

 _Sarah didn't feel sad about this revelation. She was glad that Martin was killed, which made her feel guilty. Had she sunk that low?_ "I'm getting you out of this hell hole" Sarah then said very determined. She stood up and grabbed her notepad. "I want you to go back to your cell." Sarah said to X-23 which made her very scared and confused. "Not for the reason you think." Sarah said reassuringly. "I want you to stay there until Zander confronts you about the murder of Martin. You are to then kill him and the guards he brings, where you will have to kill everyone inside of the facility."

"I can't kill Kimura." X-23 told Sarah with sadness. She still remembered what she does her on a daily basis.

"I was told she went on a scouting mission about an hour ago. We should be safe." Said informing her which brought relief to X-23. "Once you kill everyone, I want you to rig the generators to explode. Once that's done, you will meet me out in the front where we will be ridden of this place for good. Got it?" Sarah asked her daughter. _She didn't want to ask her to kill again. The first was when Sarah's sister, Debbie's daughter was kidnapped and Sarah took X-23 to San Francisco to find and kill the rapist that took her niece. This will be the last time I will ever ask that of her, Sarah thought._

X-23 simply nods in agreement and walks out of the room and back to her cell where she will wait for the signal.

 _Once Sarah was alone, she sat back on her bed with her notebook still in her hand. She took out the pen that was hidden in between the metal rings of the notebook and began writing a long letter for both X-23 and the person who made her creation possible._

 _ **1 Hour Later:**_

Zander Rice burst into X-23's cell with five armed guards following behind him. "I'll kill you, you dumb animal!" Zander said in anger at the little girl.

X-23 just stared daggers at Zander as she stood up and slowly started strutting towards them with her claws slowly coming out of her fists.

"Stand down X-23!" Zander commanded but started backing up when he saw that she was still walking towards him. "That's it! Take her down!" He then ordered the guard. _The guards comply and raise their rifles. Each one hesitates however. The guards never had to be used in this situation before. X-23 was usually obedient._

Before they could fire off a single shot, X-23 lunges at one guard and plunges her claw deep into his chest. She then leaps off of the one guard and stabs the next one in the head. _Zander sees that he wouldn't last long if he stayed and began to run down the corridor, away from X-23 who now went awol._

Meanwhile, Sarah was standing outside near the gated road that lead to the facility, putting a copy of the letter she had produced, into a blue mailbox. _She still had about twenty-six minutes until X-23 would meet her outside where they would escape together. She spoke to some contacts she had known, that were able to hook both of them up with new false identities that would allow them to start a new life._

After ten minutes of walking back to the facility. Sarah sees that the whole building had caught on fire and was being engulfed in flames. _She worried if X-23 was gonna make it out. If she was gonna survive._ "Cmon" Sarah said to herself as she waited.

While Sarah was waiting outside, X-23 was tracking her current prey. Zander Rice. _The man who had caused her as much pain as Kimura had._ X-23 tracks his scent into a mysterious room she had never seen before. The room was filled with nothing but hundreds of transparent spheres that contained small beings inside. With X-23 distracted, he raises his emergency pistol that he carried around for this very reason and began firing shot after shot at X-23. Most shots managed to hit her in the chest, which made her fall to the ground, wincing from the pain.

"I once told you that you were unreplaceable X-23." Zander said as he stood over her with the gun aimed at her face. "I was wrong." He then adds before pulling the hammer of the pistol back. X-23 reacts to this with incredible speeds and retracts her razor sharp footclaw, and slicing off Zander's right hand. Zander cries out in pain, as he starts bleeding uncontrollably.

When on the ground, almost passing out from the immense pain and blood loss, X-23 jumps on top of him and starts landing blow after blow on his face. _With each punch, the memories of her being tortured by Zander come flooding back to her._ She then grabs Zander by the collar of his shirt and looks into his eyes. "Animal." She simply said before she head butted him in the nose with her head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

With the building already in flames, X-23 saw no need to rig the generators to blow. She thought that the fire should take care of everything. After minutes of walking, _X-23 finally finds the exit of the facility and walks out the front doors where she sees her mother standing there like she had said. She was finally free. She could live a normal life now._

"Let's get out of here X." Sarah said with a smile. _She couldn't believe that she would be with her daughter now. She was truly happy for once. Sarah was gonna make everything up for her daughter._

 _Sarah frowned as she saw X-23 stop in her tracks. Was something wrong? Did she not want to be with me? Sarah saw X-23's greenish blue eyes turn bloodshot red and her claws starting to come out of her hands. What the hell is going on!? Sarah was distraught at what was happening. She was confused._

X-23 breaks into sprint and leaps onto Sarah, and tackling her to the ground. X-23 starts gutting Sarah with her claws in a blind fury of rage. _She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop._

 _All Sarah felt was so much pain. She felt betrayed. No. She betrayed her. She betrayed her daughter when she let all of those thing happen to her. It was her fault that she was being killed by her daughter, not the other way around._

After a minute, X-23's eyes turned back to normal. They went back to their original color but the same couldn't be said about her hands. X-23 started to panic at what she had done. _She had no knowledge of what had happened._ _She saw her mother alive one moment, and almost dead the next._ "Mom! I-I didn't mean to!" She said with sorrow.

Sarah who was barely alive raised her hand and stroked her daughter's check with blood smearing on it as the result. "L-Laura… your name is Laura, not X-23. You're my daughter and I love you" Sarah said before she succumbed to her injuries and went limp. She was dead. Sarah Kinney was now gone.

"Mom!" Laura shouted in desperation, hoping she could hear her cries but knew that she was dead. "Please… don't leave me… please." Laura cried as she lied down next to her lifeless body. _She didn't want to leave her mother. Laura felt responsible for her death. Her mother died by her hands, Laura knew that much. Now for the first time in Laura Kinney's life, she felt alone. She was now completely alone. The only person who had treated her like she was a person was now lying on the ground dead. For the first time ever that night, Laura actually cried for the first time. And she had a feeling it wasn't gonna be her last either._

 _ **Author's Note: This was the darkest story I have ever written. I actually had to put myself in Sarah and Laura's shoes in order to feel their pain. But I did actually enjoy writing it. It was different from the terminator story I'm currently writing as well.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this story, make sure to leave a review and be sure to like the story. And if you all really want, I can turn this into a series. :)**_

 _ **Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
